civilizationfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mighty Pup Empire (Civ6)
This is a Civilization VI Fanon Scenario. About Lore The Meteor crashed at the continent of Adventus. 10 Civilizations must fight for the control of a powerful aura came from the meteor. the Humdingers tried to get the power for themselves but the alliances forms and tense rivalries shaped over the course of an era that could stand the test of time. Scenario *Map Type: Huge. *Sea Level: Random *Game Speed: Normal *Difficulty: **Settler- Trainee **Chieftain- Amateur **Prince- Mission Paw **Immortal- Mighty Paw **King- Supreme Paw **Deity *Format Unit **Civilization **3 Unique Units- Base, Rise, Gathering **2 Unique Buildings-Base, Rise, Gathering *Winning Conditions: **First Leader to defeat the Humdingers wins.= Domination Victory **70% follows a Civilization Religion with Dominace as well wins= Religious Victory **Last Civilization Standing= Conquest Victory **Get Legendary Culture in 2 Cities and 25% Border control on the edges wins= Cultural Victory ** Civilizations Ryder * Leader Ability: Paw Patrol Leader- Gains +6 Loyalty when liberating cities and also participates an emergency near the area. * Unique Unit: ** Rough Rider- American ** Mountie- Canadian ** Varu-Indian * Unique Building: ** Ice Hockey Arena- Canadian ** Mighty Lookout- Replaces the fort. gains +3 Defense for units occupying it and +2 Combat Strength when exiting the building * Civilization Ability: Heroic United- Gains +6 Combat strength to Gunpowder and Melee units and +3 Movement speed for mounted units. Chase * Leader Ability: Second in Command= Gains +5 Loyalty, +3 Diplomatic Favor when Chase was declared on war. * Unique Unit: ** Panzer- German ** Janissary- Ottoman ** Special Forces- Replaces the Infantry. gains +5 Combat Strength and +4 Combat movement and a free promotion * Unique Building: ** Bazaar= Ottoman Market replacement ** Special Agencies= Unique building. Gains +4 Diplomatic Visibility and favor to Chase and gains his combat units a covert promotion * Civilization Ability: Marshall * Leader Ability:Fire Paw of Bannockburn- Can Declare War for Liberation with defensive tactics tech finished. first 10 turns has +100% Production speed and +3 movement speed after declaring war +4 Combat Strength. * Unique Unit: ** Samurai= Japanese ** Highlander= Scottish ** Shaolin Pup Fu Artist= Replaces a Warrior Monk- Gets +5 combat strength when fighting against melee units. * Unique Building: ** Mecha Bay- Replaces the Factory +3 production speed boost for units required Power and Fuel ** Pup Fu Dojo- Replaces the Barracks. +4 Combat Strength when melee units trained at a city with a Pup Fu Dojo. * Civilization Ability: Kamikaze- Gets +3 movement for naval units at Oceans or coastlines, +2 additional combat strength for melee range units near the coastline or when attacking Coastal Cities. Skye * Leader Ability: Empowered Tempest- when tornadoes hits one of her cities it will never damage nor pillage but gained +6 movement speed for melee units hit on the tornado * Unique Unit: ** Firecracker Launchers- Replaces the Cannon/functions the same as Hwacha. ** Mini-flier attackers-Replaces the Helicopter. Early Industrial era unit. grants free promotion the same as a Cossack ** Imperial Redcoats- Replaces the Musketman, enable once Gunpowder is researched * Unique Building: ** Seowon- Korean University ** Gunpowder Factory- replaces a normal factory. gets +20% boost production for gunpowder units * Civilization Ability: Gusts of the Pink Wind= gains +4 movement for Gunpowder, Cavalry and Ranged units near Mountains or hills. Rocky * Leader Ability: Natural Loyalty- Gains +5 Loyalty to Cities near unimproved tiles like rivers, forests, marshes and jungles * Unique Unit: ** Cho Ku Nu- replaces the Crossbowman, +5 ranged attack against Archery units or Melee units. ** Eco Raider- Replaces the Knight, +4 Movement speed when crossing Rain forests, Forests, River and hills, +5 combat strength when attacking from forests, rain forest, hills * Unique Building: ** Shale Plant (Japan) ** Great Wall tile improvement (China) * Civilization Ability: Master Builder- +4 Charges produced for builders/workers to improve tiles or repairing tile improvements Rubble * Leader Ability: * Unique Unit: ** Master Builders- gains 5 charges when finished training to improve tile improvements ** Redcoat- English ** Keshiks- Mongolians * Unique Building: ** Royal Barracks- Replaces the Barracks, +5 combat strength for Mounted and Gunpowder units trained there * Civilization Ability: Workshop of the World= Iron and Coal Mines accumulate +1 more resource per turn. +100% Production towards Military Engineers. Military Engineers gain +2 charges.Buildings that provide additional yields when powered receive +4 of their respective yields. +20% Production for Industrial Buildings. Zuma * Leader Ability:Bubble Armor- Gets +6 * Unique Unit: ** Legionnaire- Roman ** Toa- Maori ** Hovercraft- Available in the Industrial Era, gains +5 Movement speed in coast, lake, ocean or Shore, can carry 6 units and can attack against Melee, Ranged and Cavalry units. * Unique Building: ** Lifeguard Tower: available in the Modern Era, replaces the hospital, gains +7 Health to the city. ** Forum-Replaces the Market, gets +5 golds when trade or receiving gold from foreign cities * Civilization Ability: Divine Waters= Gets additional tiles when building harbor district or Water-Tile improvements Everest * Leader Ability: * Unique Unit: ** * Unique Building: ** * Civilization Ability: Mighty Twins (Tuck/Ella) * Leader Ability: * Unique Unit: ** * Unique Building: ** * Civilization Ability: Harold Humdinger * Leader Ability: * Unique Unit: * Unique Building: * Civilization Ability: CopyCat * Leader Ability: * Unique Unit: ** * Unique Building: ** * Civilization Ability: Additionals City States Category:Fanon Scenario Category:Scenarios